


He Remembers.

by 3mmaisodd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3mmaisodd/pseuds/3mmaisodd
Summary: Michael Mell remembers it all.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Kudos: 28





	He Remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanna say, Rich and Michael's relationship was like mentioned once and never again pretty much. This is kind of a vent fic so uhh yeah?

If he was being honest, Michael wished he hated Jeremiah Heere. But he didn’t. He loved him. No, it’s not in an “I’m so in love with you” kind of way. It was at some point. But after a while, he gave that dream up. After a while, it became a brotherly love. He loved Jeremy because he was family. He had talked to Nanay and Momma about how he was feeling. He remembers asking, “Will it always feel awkward around him now?” Nanay just said, “If you make it awkward.” 

So he never made it awkward. He remembers telling Jeremy that he loved him every night when they stopped texting and every time Jeremy cried. And he always said it back. He remembers Mrs. Heere leaving. He remembers in eighth grade telling Mr. Heere that he was a good dad to both Jeremy and Michael. He remembers Mr. Heere crying and hugging him. He remembers the 10+ years of friendship that they had gone through. 

He remembers junior year. He remembers the bathroom. He remembers entering his and Rich’s shared hospital to a very guilty Rich and an unconscious Jeremy. He barely remembers the whirlwind of the end of junior year and beginning of summer, asking Rich to be his boyfriend, meeting the “SQUIP Squad”, fighting with Jeremy again, crying into Nanay’s arms and asking what he did wrong. He remembers thinking that this time it was all Jeremy. The SQUIP was deactivated, he wasn’t drunk or high. It was all, 100%, Jeremy. 

Michael knows the exact day that he and Jeremy stopped talking. He knows that he misses Jeremy and Mr. Heere. He knows that Rich, Nanay, and Momma were worried about the first month after the fight. He knows that he wants to hate Jeremy. He also knows that he’ll never be able to do that. Because that’s his brother. That’s his family. You can’t hate family. 

Micael remembers Jeremy practically begging to be forgiven, swearing that he’ll be better. Michael remembers telling Jeremy that he was forgiven. He remembers holding Jeremy to his chest as they sobbed together. He remembers Momma bringing in sour gummy bears because her babies were sad. He remembers Jeremy reaching out to Momma like he was a baby wanting to be held. Because that’s exactly what he wanted. He remembers things slowly going back to normal. 

He remembers Jeremy’s confession. The conversation like it was yesterday.

“Michael, I have to tell you something.” 

“Hey, Jerebear. What’s up buddy?”

“Michael, you have to promise that you won’t get mad at me.”

“Jeremy, what’s happening?”

“Michael, I like you. Like like you.” 

“Jeremy, I have Rich. I’m really sorry.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But, can I ask you a question?”

“Anything Jere.”

“I never stood a chance, Did I?”

“You did, at some point.”

“Will things be awkward forever?”

“Only if we make them awkward.”

And from that day forward, Michael Mell remembers loving Jeremy Heere, his brother, with all of his heart, so he would never forget that Michael would always be there and that it never had to be awkward. He remembers it all

**Author's Note:**

> YO! You read it? Thanks! It means a ton! Comments are welcomed!


End file.
